


Aurelian

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Other, звуковые волны, принуждение, психологическое давление
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если верить вики, аурелианами называли себя коллекционеры бабочек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurelian

Фарма хотел бы, чтобы трансформационные процессы можно было замедлить. Чтобы приземление на заснеженное плато, выбранное Тарном для встреч, продолжалось вечно. Чтобы никогда не наступал момент, когда придется заговорить. 

Нельзя было прийти, молча всучить лидеру ДЖД ти-коги и убраться восвояси. Все в мире подчинено ритуалам, обоснованным или надуманным, но – важным, поскольку на них строится порядок. Обычно Фарму не смущали социальные конвенции и этические обряды, но против этого ритуала все внутри протестовало. 

К сожалению, насильственное замедление перестройки цепей вызывало болезненное ощущение в прилегающих участках нейросети, а в перспективе могло закончиться выскочившими суставами или программными сбоями, поэтому Фарма никогда не поддавался искушению. Чем быстрее он отдаст свой груз, тем быстрее вернется в Дельфи. 

Если Фарму задерживали дела, то к его прилету на девственном белом покрове виднелись следы нетерпеливых шагов. Тарн прилетал за дозой – за порцией шестерней трансформации – за удовольствием; конечно, он не хотел ждать долго. Вот следов гусениц Фарма никогда не видел – на место встречи лидера ДЖД телепортировали подчиненные. Если Фарма, напротив, прилетал чуть раньше, то даже видел, как лиловая с серым широкоплечая фигура выступает из противоестественного разрыва реальности. Быстро и неотвратимо. 

Так же быстро и неотвратимо, как рука ДЖД почти год назад простерлась над Дельфи. Широкая, как кисть Тесаруса, и когтистая, как у Воса. Только Фарма знал о ней. 

– Две, как ты хотел, – сказал он, открывая сабспейс. 

– С тобой приятно работать, Фарма, – последовала издевательская похвала. 

Под воздействием этого голоса подламывались колени. Дрожали детали сервоприводов, получая сбивчивые команды, и Фарма сопротивлялся бы влиянию очень недолго… если бы сопротивлялся. 

Он всегда вставал на колено. Медленно, будто упрямился, но в итоге – вставал, а потом склонял голову и протягивал Тарну ладонь с ти-когом. Сегодня – двумя. Пальцы сжимались вокруг чужих деталей, уже остывших, но извлеченных совсем недавно. 

Фарма чувствовал вес Тарна, даже когда тот просто стоял перед ним. Тень, полностью накрывающая коленопреклоненного автобота, разрезанная лиловым сиянием подсветки, казалась тяжелой, удушающей, грозной. Заполняла мир. 

За спиной Фармы была Дельфи. Всегда полный лазарет раненых автоботов. Нервный Амбулон, со стороны которого странно было согласиться на перевод в самый опасный для конов-дезертиров регион в пограничье, на территорию ДЖД. Ферст Эйд с его безумными, неприменимыми к действительности идеями и забавными увлечениями… 

А перед ним был Тарн, и он ни на клик не позволял Фарме забыть, насколько тот… мал. Насколько ничтожны его возможности, невелики силы. Фарма ненавидел ощущение беспомощности, не терпел давления, и Тарн каким-то образом понял это еще при первой встрече, потому что с того самого дня автобот постоянно осознавал свою слабость. Хотя на нем всего лишь лежала тень, он чувствовал себя вдавленным в снег: и будто до хруста, с которым проломится камера, осталось совсем немного. 

Фарма прятал фейсплейт, чтобы Тарн не видел, как он стискивает денты. Он не знал, наслаждается ли Тарн его унижением или ставит на колени лишь потому, что выкупающий свою жизнь враг должен быть унижен – это в порядке вещей. Не знал, но ненавидел каждый наноклик: под броню, вокруг сочленения, забивается снег, прямо перед оптикой белая поземка свивается в маленькие вихри. Над согнувшимся автоботом, джетом, придавленным к земле чужой властью и лишь угрозой применения силы, – только огромное серое, мутное мессатинское небо… и Тарн. 

Идеальный хирург, Фарма обладал чутьем на поломки. Одного взгляда на чужой манипулятор, кажущийся целым, ему хватало, чтобы определить по микротрещинам места неестественного изгиба пластин, подвергнувшихся слишком сильному давлению. Он знал, что там, под броней, выбитые платы, недостаточно затянутые гайки и старая истрепавшаяся резиновая прокладка, пробившаяся в стык и мешающая движению. Или – мех, попавший к нему на платформу, весел, цел и, на первый взгляд, здоров, но тепловой сканер упрямо выдает россыпь рыжих пятен ниже камеры искры. Ничего особенного, функционированию незначительное повышение температуры не мешает, все отклонения в пределах нормы. Системы авторемонта справятся сами, если только… Старые протечки, постоянные скачки напряжения, нарушенная изоляция, микрозамыкания, которые даже не заметны, можно игнорировать до тех пор, пока очередная вспышка боли не заставит согнуться и рухнуть, царапая честплейт. Одна искорка, проскочившая между разошедшимися в попытке поднять степень охлаждения пластинами, вызовет возгорание, и без скорого вмешательства врачей искра выгорит дотла. Все это Фарма замечал и предвидел без усилий. 

Это умение так раздражало и мешало сейчас! Потому что Фарма и был тем самым мехом – целым и, кажется, здоровым – который на самом деле был сломан внутри. Сломан столкновением с ДЖД, сломан их обещаниями, которые голос Тарна затолкал ему прямо в искру, сломан демонстрацией возможного наказания за непокорность. 

Никто не знал. В Дельфи – никто даже не догадывался. Убийства, которые Фарма совершал для Тарна, даже не были детективной игрой. Он не пытался оставить коллегам намеки, напротив, скрупулезно корректировал результаты сканирований и вскрытий, подчищал следы. Он не мог позволить себе быть неидеальным. 

Это все, что у него осталось: хирургическая точность в исполнении самой важной сейчас работы. В спасении жизней. Жизни. 

Тарн взял ти-коги с ладони, не задев пальцев Фармы, как будто брезгуя прикоснуться. Сломанный автобот, работающий на него, поставляющий шестерни трансформации – лишь инструмент. 

В эмоциональном контуре вспыхнул глухой гнев. 

Он подавил в себе так много. Пока Праул оперирует даже не именами, а цифрами, за которыми стоят имена, Фарма здесь выбирает, кому умереть, а кому жить, чтобы только ДЖД не раскололи Дельфи, как камеру искры, и не выдавили из ее обломков жизнь. Он ползает в снегу на коленях, он боится расправить крылья в присутствии Тарна, он слышит эхо убийственного голоса, отдающееся под шлемом. Тарн говорит вкрадчиво, и каждое его слово вызывает мучительные микровспышки на стенках вокруг мозгового модуля. Это демонстрация того, что он способен проникнуть дальше. Глубже. 

Говорят, искроеды могут заставить меха выблевать мозговой модуль через рот. 

Тарн тоже мог. Как мог потушить искру или довести до истерики звуковыми вибрациями сенсорные комплексы. Чтобы улавливать генерируемые им частоты, Фарме даже не хватало диапазона аудиодатчиков: так широко калибровали звуковые системы только профессионалы. 

Однажды Фарма уже вертелся у ног лидера ДЖД, не справляясь с судорогой приводов. Однажды – однажды, в первый раз – он выл, захлебываясь логами ошибок, и никакая медицинская прошивка, никакой опыт, никакие базы данных не помогали до конца осознать, что с ним. 

Десептикон с маской в виде лиловой инсигнии рассказывал о перспективах сотрудничества, о цене жизни, а нейросеть Фармы колотила в процессоры противоречивыми импульсами болевых вспышек и отказов систем. ДЖД стояли тогда вокруг него плотным кругом, но никто не бил Фарму, не мял крылья, даже не царапал броню. Только Хелекс в самом начале беседы – пытки – поймал попытавшегося сбежать доктора и бросил обратно в круг. Все остальные повреждения Фарма нанес себе сам, пока Тарн просто описывал ему, что произойдет, если он не согласится. Сначала с пациентами. Потом со штатом станции. И только потом – с самим Фармой. Входя в резонанс с частотами систем автобота, голос вызывал в эмоциональном контуре тревогу, переходящую в панику. К концу речи Фарме казалось, что вся его обшивка потрескалась. Не помогало даже знание, что вибрациям нужно быть куда более длительными, чтобы вызвать усталость металла. 

С тех пор десептиконы не подвергали Фарму насилию, а он исполнял свою часть договора, понимая, впрочем, что это не совсем договор. Ведь Тарн не был обязан соблюдать условия, он мог передумать, найти другой постоянный источник шестерней или просто обмануть, как обманывают все десептиконы. 

Фарма убивал, склонялся, исполнял свою роль дилера. Тарн издевательски вежливо благодарил его, этим унижая еще сильнее. Он прекрасно знал, сколько гнева и возмущения автобот пытается задушить в себе каждый раз, когда они встречаются. Каждый раз, когда опускает шлем. 

Надежды, что когда-нибудь ДЖД оставят его в покое, не было. Фарма запретил ее себе – ясно, что не оставят. Ясно, что однажды Тарну надоест – или Тарн будет не в настроении – или случится что-нибудь еще, и… 

Если он будет милосердным, то, возможно, просто заговорит Фарму до смерти. Если нет – что ж, у Тарна в подчинении есть четыре безумных меха, которые сделают из бело-сине-красного корпуса конструктор. Автоботы – не приоритетная цель ДЖД, но едва ли отряд упустит возможность развлечься. 

Фарма делал для Тарна все. Соглашался увеличивать число поставляемых ти-когов, являлся тогда, когда тот звал. Один раз заикнулся о медицинской помощи – но оказалось, Тарн не заинтересован в терапии. Он жаждал трансформироваться до паленой проводки, до сладких перегрузок нейросети, а вид сломанного и покорного автобота – предателя, убивающего своих, – был, наверное, пикантным эмоциональным соусом к наркотическому удовольствию. 

Сломанный и покорный. Фарма не чувствовал ненависти к себе: склониться было необходимо. Он не мог сожалеть о том, что никогда не мог исправить. Все, что было в его силах, это оттягивать гибель Дельфи: без надежды, без иллюзий. 

Его ярость и ненависть принадлежали Тарну. Все его чувства принадлежали Тарну: тому, кто вдавил его гордыню в снег и примял увесистым обещанием: «Пока я хочу, ты будешь жить». 

Все, что он получал взамен на шестерни, это издевательски вежливая благодарность, хотя они оба знали, что это Фарма должен благодарить Тарна за шанс. За еще несколько циклов спокойствия. Дельфи стала ловушкой, капканом, и Фарма бессилен был разогнуть его дуги, чтобы выбраться. 

Не чувствуя больше веса ти-когов, Фарма резко выпрямился. Даже если максимально раздвинуть все суставы, какие возможно, он все равно будет едва доставать Тарну до середины честплейта. 

Взгляд маски-инсигнии всегда был направлен сверху вниз – а линзы горели бесстрастно. Пронзительно – но бесстрастно. Фарма не смотрел в оптику Тарна долго – это наглость. Он не мог позволить себе быть наглым. 

Руки дрогнули, но не из-за влияющего на сервоприводы холода, а потому что страх снова впился дентами в искру. Запустил в нее острую длинную глоссу, не боясь ни радиации, ни жара. 

Он развернулся, готовясь трансформироваться и взлететь. Сильные мессатинские морозы уменьшали отзывчивость, и запуск протоколов происходил медленнее, чем в более комфортных климатических условиях. 

– Тебя что-то не устраивает? – ударил вопрос в спину. 

«Меня устраивает, что больше никто не умрет», – мелькнула и быстро испарилась мысль. Нет, на самом деле, его и правда жжет изнутри тот факт, что за жизнь надо платить пресмыкательством, но он не сошел с ума настолько, чтобы высказать это вслух. 

– Ты ошибаешься, – возразил Фарма. Голос дрогнул. 

– А ты лжешь, – спокойно и утвердительно отозвался Тарн. 

Быстрее. Оттолкнуться – трансформироваться в воздухе – взмыть, стремительно удаляясь от темной лиловой фигуры, теряющейся в снежной бесконечности. Не продолжать диалог… 

Тяжелая рука легла на крыло. Первичная проверка протоколов вернула ошибку, когда один из первоочередных блоков не смог подтвердить перестройку. Крепление лязгнуло, по кромке прошла дрожь, инерция, тянувшая Фарму вперед, резко погасла. Он покачнулся и замер, пойманный Тарном. 

– Я хорошо распознаю ложь, Фарма. Ложь… неприятна. Ведь я держу слово: ты жив, а твоя маленькая станция работает. 

Фарма не дергался в хватке. Если запустить двигатель сейчас, возможно, удастся вырваться. Тарн держал не очень крепко – символически. Но от него все равно не сбежать – никуда не спрятаться. 

– Я выполняю свою часть договора, – процедил Фарма. 

Почему бы Тарну не отправиться на свой корабль и не засунуть себе ти-ког в ложемент? Есть ведь отличный способ расслабиться! Фарма сжал кулаки так, что пальцы заскрипели. 

Тарн, очевидно, перед традиционным развлечением собирался немного поболтать. Иногда он начинал невозмутимые – отвратительно вежливые – беседы. Это было особенного рода издевательством над покоренным противником, должно быть, тоже очень приятным. 

– Чем ты недоволен? – продолжал Тарн. Темно-лиловая рука фиксировала крыло, но не сминала. – Жертвами? Все имеет цену. 

– Я знаю, – глухо ответил Фарма. 

Фейсплейты убитых автоботов уже давно перестали всплывать в памяти. Если поначалу Фарма и испытывал сожаление, то в какой-то момент – сам не заметил, как вырезал его вместе с очередным ти-когом. Он выкупает нечто более важное… он – единственный мех на рубеже обороны Дельфи. 

– Ты хочешь чего-то иного? – спросил Тарн в самый аудиодатчик. 

Вернуть ситуацию под контроль. Взять в свои руки. Избавиться от страха. Фарма мог бы перечислять вечно, но только слегка отклонил голову в сторону. Эм-поле Тарна жалило его: десептикон стоял так близко, что встроенные датчики электромагнитного возмущения улавливали острое беспокойство. Следствие возбуждения нейросети – обычное состояние для наркомана, давно обходившегося без дозы. У тех, кто подсаживается на присадки, недостаток наркотических химикатов считывается по мутной оптике и консистенции энергона. Мехи, предпочитающие нейроусилители, не могут контролировать тремор, а их реакция заторможена – зашлакованные процессоры не справляются даже с простыми задачами. Наркоманы трансформации будто… горят изнутри. 

Видимо, жар был пока не настолько сильным, чтобы оставить Фарму в покое. 

– Я полностью доволен нашим сотрудничеством, – шепнул Тарн. – А вот ты ненасытен, Фарма. 

«Это ты – ненасытен!» – хотел он возразить, но стиснул губы. Он не купится на элементарную провокацию… 

Пальцы прошлись по краю крыла, оттягивая его, дошли до предплечья, и Тарн заломил ему руку назад. Фарма стиснул денты, выгибаясь. Негромкий рокот двигателя слишком близко не позволял разгуляться с выражением недовольства. 

Вторая рука легла на фейсплейт, полностью закрывая оптику. 

– Ты не умеешь ценить малое, не правда ли? Тебе нужно все сразу. Тебя возмущает, что это больше не возможно. Никогда не будет возможно. 

Все сразу? Свобода, уверенность, власть над собой и другими. Он оставался главным врачом, от него по-прежнему зависели жизни, но… он каждый клик видел направленную на свой шлем ядерную пушку Тарна, хотя тот никогда ее не поднимал. Он никогда не угрожал Фарме оружием, но черное жерло, наливающееся светом, все равно мерещилось перед оптикой всякий раз, когда хирург задумывался о том, чтобы доложить о ДЖД Праулу. 

Лучше и правда ничего не видеть. 

Тарн заставил его согнуть шею, сдавив шлем и потянув вниз, и теплый воздух, выдуваемый вентиляцией, погладил шейные шланги. Фарма замер, стараясь сосредоточиться на чем угодно кроме множества неутешительных перспектив, смоделировавшихся в мозговом модуле в одно мгновение. 

Направление. Направление воздуха. Он шел не сверху вниз, из-под края маски, а как если бы… как будто фейсплейт Тарна ничего не закрывало. 

Через мгновение после этой догадки глосса коснулась проводов, широкая, сильная. 

Фарма вцепился свободной рукой в предплечье Тарна, но не пытаясь сбросить ладонь с оптики – пытаясь удержаться. Устоять. 

Едва прикусив инфошлейф в толстой оплетке, Тарн оставил шею в покое, но недвусмысленность его действий уже была очевидной. Оптика Фармы под ладонью вспыхнула ярче. Он не понимал, чего ждать дальше. Неужели, его всегда подчеркнуто вежливый мучитель снизойдет до насилия, чтобы напомнить автоботу, где его место? 

И главное, Фарма не понимал, чем выдал себя. Он… он держался, как обычно. Он сделал все, что нужно. Он согласен играть, согласен! Это едва не сорвалось с вокалайзера. 

– Мне это в тебе нравится, автобот, – на голос Тарна искра отозвалась пугающе частым сокращением. – Упрямство. Гордость. 

«Нравится ломать?» 

– У тебя звериный взгляд, когда ты смотришь в снег. Ты раньше не знал, что можешь быть… бешеным? – пальцы постучали по фейсплейту, позволяя ненадолго разглядеть сквозь щели отражающий холодные мессатинские солнца снег. – Можешь. Просто ты способен к контролю… для тебя это инстинкт, – воздух снова обжег кабели. Фарма вздрогнул. – Мне нравится наблюдать за тобой… мне интересно, как ты закончишь. 

– Как ты захочешь, – еле выдавил Фарма. 

Тарн рассмеялся. Он не касался больше нигде – только удерживал руку и шлем. Высвобождаться автобот не спешил. В тот раз, когда ему довелось испытать на себе полный спектр воздействий широкого диапазона модуляций, производимых вокалайзером Тарна, Фарма уяснил: первые сбои, вызванные колебаниями слишком высоких или слишком низких частот, почти незаметны. Но чем дольше слушаешь, тем больше возникает ошибок. Зависит от того, что Тарну интересно: вызвать страх, причинить боль, раскалить жертву изнутри или, напротив, замедлить все процессы почти до гибернации. 

Он был ходячей звуковой бомбой. Мог ионизировать воздух вокруг, а мог вызывать у тех, кто его слышит, неконтролируемую панику. Мог подстроиться под частоту колебаний внутри любой системы и вырубить ее. Мог… потушить искру. Его воздействие не удавалось игнорировать. 

– Я редко встречаю интересных мехов. Чаще всего моя работа очень скучна, Фарма. 

В попытке уследить за состоянием самоконтроль ослаб настолько, что у Фармы вырвался короткий – вызывающий – вопрос: 

– Я тебя развлекаю? 

– О. Если бы я был коллекционером, я бы спрятал тебя под стекло, – Тарн заговорил воодушевленно, а вовсю работавшие кулеры Фармы закрутились медленней. Если бы когда-нибудь у Фармы появилась возможность препарировать вокалайзер Тарна, он ни за что не упустил бы ее. Но сейчас он мог только бороться с призрачным звоном, заполняющим аудиодатчики под воздействием инфразвука. – Многие предпочитают хранить редкие образцы на виду. Знаешь, как в таком случае поступают с мелкими видами фауны? Стальными крылатками с необычной формой чешуи, редкими хищными нимфалидами? Им прокалывают корпус. В нем почти нет технических жидкостей, только немножко нервных узлов. Два гвоздя – и новый образец застыл в той позе, какая тебе приятна. 

«Ты – всего лишь маленький неразумный инсектоид», – вот как расшифровывался этот монолог. 

Фарма с трудом усмирил новый приступ гнева, а мгновение спустя – вскрикнул, ощутив сильное давление на шланги и боль в реле, когда раздвинулись туго прилегающие друг к другу шейные кабели. Что-то тонкое, гибкое, острое – будто три лапки упомянутой Тарном нимфалиды, изящного паразита, присасывающегося к чужим топливопроводам, – пронзило его шею насквозь. 

Тарн вспорол ему горло! Фарма ошеломленно застыл, выгнувшись, вжимаясь фейсплейтом в чужую ладонь, нерешительно вскинув руку в запоздалой попытке защититься. Он представил, как из пронзенной артерии хлещет энергон, и едва не захлебнулся – ужасом. 

Со снабжением мозгового модуля шутки плохи. Если быстро не устранить… 

Но щупы, похожие на конечности инсектоида, не поранили его. Лишь царапнули по оплетке, чуть не вспороли плотную, но тонкую гибкую резину горловой топливной магистрали, и застыли внутри – мучительным, раздражающим посторонним мусором. 

Ничего не было повреждено. Тарн был хирургически точен: умение причинять боль так близко, почти родственно умению помочь… Фарма сосредоточился на управлении серво. Вот сейчас точно главное – не дернуться. Не упасть, несмотря на общую слабость систем после затянувшейся беседы с десептиконом. 

Тарн прочно фиксировал голову, впиваясь пальцами в шлем, не давая двинуться. Он тоже не желал, чтобы его дилер умер, напоровшись на… что это? Очень… миниатюрное оружие для танка. 

Горячий воздух выпаривал засыпавшийся Фарме под стальной ворот брони снег. Нестандартное трение во внутренних деталях вызвало сброс из смазочных форсунок. Фарма подумал, что это бесполезно, но ошибся: маслянистая жидкость упростила продвижение щупов. 

Дрожащие пальцы Фармы замерли напротив горла. Тарн снова прижимался ртом сзади, но глоссой не слизывал конденсат. Он вынудил еще сильнее наклонить голову, и острые длинные щупы скользнули вверх-вниз, от вокалайзера до основания шеи. Раздвигаемые кабели поскрипывали. Фарма из последних сил подавлял стон, выдавший бы не менее острый ужас. 

– Вот так, – удовлетворенно прогудел Тарн. – Насажен. Обездвижен. 

Голос звучал чисто, несмотря на то, что Тарн плотно касался губами шеи Фармы, и модулируемая речь должна была приглушаться. Давление на шлем, близость и плавное покачивание посторонних деталей внутри навели Фарму на мысль, показавшуюся безумной. 

Обладатель самого убийственного голоса во вселенной… насадил его на свою глоссу. Разделение наиболее гибкой управляемой детали корпуса на несколько частей практиковалось редко, но, тем не менее, и такие модификации Фарма встречал. Это увеличивало подвижность, позволяло спрятать пару сюрпризов… а происходящее сейчас было яркой иллюстрацией того, как глосса превращается в оружие. Длинное, способное проникнуть куда угодно, отточенное… способное вспарывать и разрезать. Многофункциональное и, очевидно, идеально управляемое. 

Теперь сегменты глоссы двигались вдоль шейного столба относительно свободно. Сдавшиеся кулеры не спасали, пришлось выпрыснуть охладитель – вспышки напряжения в основании вызвали резкий скачок температуры. Фарма отчаянно корректировал протоколы, но невольно отвлекался. 

Все три части глоссы плоскими гранями оплели центральный топливный канал, пережимая – не совсем, но сильно. Курсировавший по нему энергон под давлением резко прилил к мозговому модулю, и чтобы не было скачка напряжения или протечек в не успевающих справляться с напором системах, Фарма поспешил приостановить подачу. Перераспределить избыток он мог только одним способом: экстренным сливом через верхний клапан. 

На снег упали розовые капли, но Фарма этого не увидел. Боль в креплениях натянувшихся проводов, не предназначенных для того, чтобы между ними помещали посторонние объекты, казалась сейчас просто разминкой. Он коротко переступил разъезжающимися в снегу ногами – Тарн продолжал удерживать его, вынуждая сгибаться сильнее, давя сверху выступающим честплейтом, как будто хотел, чтобы золотистая инсигния клеймом отпечаталась на турбине. 

– Однако это скучно, – без усилий продолжал говорить Тарн, кажется, не обращая внимания на то, что жертва сбрасывает топливо. Его вокалайзер по-прежнему играл тональностями. – Активная краска умерщвленных, приколотых к подставке инсектоидов теряет яркость. По сути, остается только форма – и голографическая картинка рядом, не передающая истинной красоты. 

Фарма отчаянно булькнул энергоном. Глосса скручивалась и раскручивалась, совсем расшатывая уже неплотно уложенную проводку. Беспорядочный ритм, с которым она давила или оставляла в покое шейную магистраль, не позволял предсказать следующий наноклик. Часть вторичных каналов рядом уже протекала, поскольку энергон в них разогревался и курсировал быстрее, чем подразумевала проводимость топливной сети. Но это все еще не было серьезными физическими повреждениями, подобные микротравмы сопровождали, например, почти любой топливный коннект. Системы саморемонта справятся сами. 

Тарн все еще его не калечил. Зато он точно… делал что-то с его топливом. Он… облизывал шланг и продолжал говорить, и, видимо, ультразвук рушил молекулярные связи, потому что топливо не то выдыхалось, не то просто меняло состав. Встроенные химические анализаторы Фармы не успевали реагировать – но фиксировали выделяющиеся пары, сводящие датчики с ума. Аварийный слив снова избавил Фарму от неадаптируемого системами энергона. Горячий, он тек по подбородку, не спеша замерзнуть или застыть. 

С того момента как Тарн начал играть с его магистралью, мозговой модуль ощущал нехватку энергии и подавал команды, заставлявшие топливо упорно подниматься к снабжавшему его питанием перегонному цилиндру. Снова и снова. Тарн устроил ловушку в его собственном корпусе! Понимая, что так стравит весь запас впустую, Фарма начал откачку в резервный бак. При низкой заполненности основного запросы автоматически снизятся… 

К счастью, Тарн баловался с составом недолго. Но даже когда прекратил, резонансные частоты продолжали вызывать бурление в топливопроводах. Давление усиливалось, шланги продолжали напряженно дрожать, и Фарма понимал: излишки производимой энергии придется куда-то слить, чтобы не спалить собственные схемы. Замыкание внутренних контуров не спасет, заряд должен выйти из корпуса. 

Обманутые стимуляцией сенсоры провоцировали вспышки в эмоциональном контуре, отвлекавшие от анализа, но разворачивающееся в нейросети возбуждение продолжало блокироваться страхом. Никогда ничто… живое не двигалось в его шее. Не сворачивалось между кабелями, не упиралось в самый вокалайзер, не… о, Праймус! Не сбрасывало заряды на влажный от энергона и хладагента регулятор давления. Контакты на внутренней поверхности замкнулись, сомкнутые мембраны топливопроводов мгновенно разошлись, и Фарма, закричав, отчаянней вцепился в державшую шлем руку. Крик вышел неровным, прерывистым. 

– Даже сейчас тебя злит не то, что я хозяйничаю в твоих системах, а то, что ты не можешь остановить это. Что у тебя нет воли. Я всю ее забрал, – усмешка отзывается болью в искре. – Выпил. 

Один из тонких сегментированных щупов скользнул в приоткрытый клапан, и Фарма услышал хлюпающий звук, когда встроенный анализатор втянул пробу топлива вместе с воздухом. Теперь и правда было ощущение, что к его топливному шлангу присосался паразит. Вот только паразит был… огромным. Одним траком он мог бы смять Фарме честплейт. Одним выстрелом – снести голову. 

Движение внутри и жадный звук… одновременно с этим – еще немного электрической стимуляции, которую энергосеть мгновенно поглотила, чтобы подпитать мозговой модуль. Походило на яркую, очень недолгую вспышку осознания: он все еще в ловушке. В плену. Жертва хищника… экспонат коллекционера. 

– Но ты не настолько горд, чтобы умереть, – вибрации голоса передавались по системе магистральных шлангов и мелких каналов и доходили до стенок топливного бака. – Поэтому мы и заключили договор, помнишь? 

– Мне… не нужны… демонстрации… – вокалайзер едва слушался. 

– О, Фарма, всем нужны демонстрации. Это лучший способ донести мысль. Проиллюстрировать ее, – глосса наконец выскользнула. Мембраны тут же сошлись, дрожа. Все три щупа снова вышли с другой стороны шеи. Когда они распрямились, натяжение проводов уменьшилось, и это было почти блаженством. Фарма прижал кончики пальцев к остриям, осторожно пытаясь вытолкнуть Тарна из себя, но попытка сопротивления была жалкой. – Будем честны друг с другом. Я люблю хорошие представления. Ты отличный актер. Нас свела сама судьба. 

Голос… изменился. Тарн, синхронизируя его с природными колебаниями искры, заставил ее пульсировать чаще. Нейросеть откликнулась с готовностью – как будто кто-то щелкнул тумблером, выкручивающим чувствительность датчиков на максимум. 

Мгновение спустя Тарн крепко обхватил Фарму, вздернул вверх. Новые вспышки электричества пощекотали гортань, но тепло и несильно. Автобот попытался напрячь сервоприводы, но недостаток питания, инициированный им самим, уже упростил трактовку протоколов. Одновременное поглаживание пластин, под давлением трущихся друг об друга, стимуляция электричеством – все это трактовалось программами коннекта как прелюдия, а сил контролировать корпус не осталось. Удерживаемый сильными руками, Фарма почти нагло развалился на честплейте десептикона. Ноги и руки свисали безвольно. 

Он не забывал, что Тарн насилует его – без подключения, без взлома. Но все же отвлеченно фиксировал остатками сознания, что при этом десептикон оказался очень проницателен. Фарма не столько боялся, сколько злился. И Тарн явно собирался исправить эту… системную ошибку. 

Так ведь? Злость для покорного слуги – сбой в прошивке, который нужно исправить. Скорректировать. 

Когда исчезла заслонявшая оптосенсоры ладонь, стало ясно, что видеопоток сбоит: одной оптикой Фарма видел все в странном зеленоватом спектре, а вторая так выгибала картинку, будто линза была повреждена. Вот и побочный эффект инфразвука. 

Искра продолжала трепетать в камере. Вспышки в нейросети становились чаще, и Фарма наконец-то застонал, утрачивая самоконтроль. Грани чего-то – шлема Тарна? его сдвинутой маски? – врезались сзади в голову. Автобот определенно не казался Тарну тяжелым: продолжая стоять, тот отклонился назад, заставляя Фарму сильнее выгибаться и извиваться бедрами под рукой, и хлюпал глоссой, поглаживая шею изнутри. Он не причинял боль, ему явно было это неинтересно. Крепления он расшатал достаточно, чтобы свободно скользить внутри. Фарма охнул, когда глосса разветвилась снова – уже невозможно было подсчитать, на сколько элементов. 

Тарн подсоединился к узким техническим разъемам, использовавшимся для калибровки вокалайзера. Фарма утратил возможность кричать. 

Губы сжали шейные кабели до хруста. Тарн не прикусывал всерьез – так, дразнил. Фарма слабо ударил ладонями по мощным рукам, даже не думая о том, чтобы причинить вред. Нет, смешно! Он ничего не может… ему уже почти хорошо, но тут Тарн взял и заткнул ему рот! 

Другой сегментированный отросток протолкнулся выше, вдоль шланга, к информационному порту под шлемом. Когда Тарн подключился, Фарма вздернул – еле соображая – уровень защиты файерволов на максимум, но вместо попытки взлома получил трансляцию мусорного шума. Это были простые технические коды, и пароль для глубокого доступа Тарну просто не потребовался. Он передавал множество пакетов, провоцируя сброс основных задач необходимостью обрабатывать весь этот шлак. 

Фарма внутренне сжался, приготовившись к тому, что стоит ослабить защиту, и он получит прямо в мозговой модуль наглядную демонстрацию наказаний из архивных записей десептиконского палача, но не дождался. А когда его оперативная память превратилась в огромный мусоросборник, чувство опасности притупилось. 

Несформировавшийся разочарованный стон замер электронным сигналом у вокалайзера, не имея возможности излиться. Но Тарн будто услышал, потому что усмехнулся в шею – горячий воздух обжег влажные кабели – и начал ласкать бедренные шарниры, поднимаясь выше, к разошедшимся пластинам грудной брони. Кулеры почти не работали, и активировалось вторичное охлаждение. Под расщелкнувшиеся сегменты легко проникали пальцы. Протечек энергона в корпусе было немало, а замкнутые контакты раскалились до предела, так что простые прикосновения казались сводящей с ума стимуляцией. Хладагент и масляная смазка подтекали из-под паховой пластины, Фарма умоляюще дергался, но не получалось даже отдать команду на запуск интерфейс-протокола. Блокировка со щитка не снималась. Тарн зашлаковал процессоры до предела. 

– Как видишь, у тебя нет даже собственного корпуса, – эм-поле Тарна оставалось обжигающе жарким, но не взрывалось безумными вспышками. Сегменты глоссы свернулись снова, заставляя сильнее прижаться шеей к губам. Фарма беззвучно дернулся, вжимаясь в гладящие ладони, стараясь попасть под пальцы самыми чувствительными деталями. Стремительное течение в напряженных шлангах сводило с ума. Напряжение в контурах стало невыносимым. – Я могу сделать так, что ты пережжешь сам себя. Или спрятать тебя под стекло, и ты медленно погаснешь. Красивые крылья, – добавил он. Глосса выскальзывала из раздерганной шеи, а Фарма невольно тянулся следом. Перехватив автобота одной рукой, второй Тарн выгнул левое крыло до скрежета. – Они потеряют цвет, но это можно исправить обычной краской, правда? Оттенок будет не такой глубокий, не такой естественный, придется подновлять, но паттерн сохранится. 

Наконец, последний сегмент отсоединился от инфоразъема, и Фарма воспользовался тем, что вокалайзер больше ничто не подавляет. Он хрипло вскрикнул, застонал, изворачиваясь всем корпусом, но не чтобы высвободиться, а чтобы рука Тарна проникла чуть глубже под пластины. Да, он тогда вывернет часть брони, у Фармы она не такая прочная, как у боевых мехов, но… там контакты, которые только и ждут, чтобы их прижали, высекая искры. Контуры, которые нужно замкнуть. Не важно, как, он должен сбросить напряжение… 

– Я хочу услышать твой диагноз. 

Тарн медленно поставил Фарму на колени – снова, но на этот раз не голосом, – и опустился сзади. Сервоприводы все еще сокращались, не слушались команд, и автобот смог только расслабленно повиснуть на обхватывающей его поперек корпуса руке, качнувшись вперед. Тарн принялся массировать его горло, выправляя раскуроченную проводку. Если бы он высвободил пару электродов в пальцах, если бы… Фарму почти не волновало, что имелся риск сжечь мозговой модуль. Есть пара удобных медицинских команд… 

– Средняя температура… в корпусе на 43 градуса выше пороговой, – он проводил взглядом протянувшуюся с собственных губ длинную вязкую каплю искаженного Тарном энергона. Собранности хватило только на одну фразу. – Уровень… стабилизаторы… тока… Тарн, пожалуйста… 

Предохранители уже давно засыпали внутренний экран красными рамками предупреждений, но мысли Фармы впустую блуждали между ними. 

– Что мне стоит сделать, доктор? – спокойно переспросил тот, укладывая Фарму фейсплейтом в снег. Холодный, мгновенно тающий, тот проник между раскрытыми пластинами, забился в шею, и количество коротких замыканий в корпусе мгновенно подскочило. 

– Не это! – взвизгнул Фарма. 

Тарн навис над ним – автобот этого не видел, но чувствовал. С силой погладил крылья, поколебал элероны вверх-вниз, наблюдая, как абсолютно в такт дергает бедрами Фарма, пытаясь оторвать корпус от снега. 

– Ради… – он запнулся. Просить было бесполезно. Тарн хочет услышать диагноз. Внятно сформулированную причину, по которой отказывают системы, и способ все исправить. Вспышки в нейросети мешали сосредоточиться. – Нужно… внешнее соединение, чтобы вывести избыточный ток. При отсутствии медицинской… Праймус! – горячие укусы искр в сбоящей энергосети стали невыносимы. Он шире развел ноги, мелко затрясся и выкрикнул: – Медицинской аппаратуры! Использование широкого канала интерфейс-системы – лучший способ быстро сбросить напряжение! И не пережечь… цепи! 

Рука сильно нажала на паховую пластину, и та наконец-то разошлась и ушла в пазы. Искрящие штекеры несформированного джампера упали в снег, и Фарма завопил. Тарн тут же перевернул его на спину – изображение, передаваемое оптосенсорами, по-прежнему искажалось, но можно было разглядеть трансформированную маску и залитый энергоном подбородок. Сдвинулись только нижние сегменты объемной инсигнии, обнажая губы, растянутые в тонкой улыбке. Снисходительной и даже немного заботливой – а вовсе не ухмылке, полной превосходства. 

Пойманный и зажатый маленький инсектоид под тяжелым танком бился и жаждал коннекта. Электрические дуги с шипением соскальзывали со штекеров. 

Тарн не собирался закалывать его насмерть. Никаких гвоздей, вбиваемых в корпус с узкой талией и широким размахом крыльев. Только ладонь, ложащаяся на провода, сжимающая их, заставляя искрить при соприкосновении. Стимуляция вызвала тонкий вопль и новую волну предупреждений. И все же часть заряда погасла о чужую броню. Тарн зарылся в основание джампера пальцами, спуская немного электричества на клеммы. Нагрузка на проводники в этой секции предполагала вспышки куда сильнее, поэтому Фарма не вылетел в перезагрузку сразу, но ощущения усилились десятикратно. Десептикона хотелось осыпать проклятьями, но: нельзя злить того, кто пообещал тебя перезагрузить, если альтернатива – замена половины проводов в корпусе. 

Шлак, шлак, шлак! 

Еще два пальца погладили горячую обводку порта, и Фарма не сдержал откровенного стона. Ненавидеть себя за него он будет чуть позже – сейчас бедренные суставы широко разведенных ног сводило в сладкой судороге предвкушения. Фарма мог бы устроить такой откат, что даже трехрежимник вылетел бы в ребут, но Тарн не торопился подключаться. 

– Раз ты просишь, – шевельнулись губы. 

Звук столкнулся с истерично пульсирующей в камере искрой, выдавливая из Фармы новые сладкие крики. Голос Тарна мог сеять не только ужас и панику, не только заставлять энергон кипеть, не только вызывать море ошибок. Он мог доводить до экстаза. 

Ведь Фарма сам попросил.

  
  


Возвращение в онлайн было медленным. Первое, что Фарма почувствовал, это тотальную усталость всех систем. Активность процессов болталась на близком к аварийному минимуме. Почти все топливо он сжег или сбросил. Тонкий запах паленой проводки подсказывал, что изоляция местами все же успела перегореть или, по крайней мере, немного оплавиться. 

Он лежал на… все сервоприводы, несмотря на слабость, мгновенно напряглись. Он лежал на Тарне, обхватив его честплейт руками, и не помнил, как так получилось. Под ладонью чувствовался мокрый ребристый трак. Холод пробрался под пластины – не то ледяной мессатинский ветер, не то опасливая осторожность. 

Бланки памяти не полностью очистились после перезагрузки, и Фарма выловил обрывки лога последних процессов. Прямого подключения не было. Тарн перезагрузил его, пользуясь только… рукой и, может, голосом. 

Фарма почувствовал себя жалко. Тарн брезгует? Им? 

Пальцы сжались, и тут он понял, что слышит цикл вентиляции меха в онлайне. Почему-то сначала он подумал, что Тарн оффлайн, но… Конечно! Он-то не перезагружался, просто ждал, пока автобот придет в себя. Мог бы, наверное, бросить его в снегу и телепортироваться прочь, но… он ведь любит представления? Какое представление без ухода со сцены. А перед уходом он наверняка захочет убедиться, что Фарма усвоил урок. 

Тарн все равно уже понял, что обессиленный автобот наконец-то вышел из ребута. Фарма решительно приподнялся, упираясь одной ладонью в снег, а другой – в едва заметно вибрирующий корпус. Все соединения саднило, но тянущее ощущение в интерфейс-системе было приятным. Очистившийся кэш позволял думать яснее. 

Маска Тарна все еще была частично раздвинута, губы – открыты. Он не спешил показывать автоботу фейсплейт, но можно было полюбоваться глубокими шрамами слева и следами хирургической операции, почти незаметными. Может быть, невероятная широта частот голоса и была дарована Тарну Праймусом, но глоссу ему вмонтировал настоящий специалист по нетривиальным апгрейдам. Чтобы все откалибровать, понадобилось резать лицевую пластину. 

Алые линзы по-прежнему горели ровно. 

– Как твоя энергосеть? – вопрос показался издевательским. 

Фарма качнул головой. 

– Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь, – сказал он невпопад. – Чтобы я перестал думать… то, что думаю? Потому что _делаю_ я все, о чем мы условились. 

Тарн ответил с по-прежнему снисходительной улыбкой, запомнившейся Фарме за клик до вылета в глубокую перезагрузку: 

– Если бы я хотел переписывать мехов, я бы не убивал оступившихся, а ушел в мнемохирурги. У каждого своя природа. Чья-то искра ничего не стоит, а чья-то горит так ярко, что ей завидуешь… Рано или поздно, природа – истинная природа – вскрывается. И твоя тоже, Фарма. 

Тот сдержал оскал. И какова его истинная природа? Быть образцом под стеклом? Убивать автоботов? Ползать перед Тарном на коленях? 

Правильный вопрос звучал иначе. Что нужно продемонстрировать, чтобы тот поверил в абсолютную покорность? 

– Ты уже мной владеешь, Тарн, – Фарма мягко провел пальцем по границе раздвинувшейся маски. 

«Ты отличный актер». Так Тарн сказал сегодня? Что ж, Фарма не позволит себя переиграть. Нужно представление? Лидер ДЖД получит их столько, сколько захочет, и еще поаплодирует… 

Он с любопытством прощупал едва заметный след от хирургического разреза. Тот проходил с той же стороны, что и шрам, и поэтому не сразу бросался в глаза. Оптика уже не сбоила: фейсплейт десептикона оказался не зеленоватым, а темно-серым. Тарн насмешливо ухмыльнулся, и Фарма не сдержался и дотянулся до губ. 

Чтобы Тарну и дальше было интересно, превращаться в сломанную игрушку не имеет смысла. Игрушки наскучивают быстро. 

Он уверенно протолкнул пальцы в рот, перехватывая глоссу Тарна. Если бы линзы маски могли расшириться, они бы наверняка выдали удивление десептикона, едва ли ждавшего от измотанного доктора, подвергнутого сегодня столь разнообразным испытаниям, подобной наглости. Глосса оказалась на ощупь довольно массивной, широкой в сечении, с крупными рельефными сегментами. Объяснимо, учитывая, что она разделяется на множество миниатюрных инструментов… и странно тяжелой, если этого не знать. 

Фарма ощупывал ее основательно – как будто, по меньшей мере, собирался оперировать, – но недолго. Раздался едва слышный щелчок, короткое жужжание, и его пальцы, с силой вытолкнутые наружу, оказались оплетены шестью стальными жесткими лентами. Максимальная трансформация глоссы Тарна поражала: длина, гибкость, многофункциональность… У двух элементов были режущие кромки – удивительно, что Тарн не вспорол Фарме топливопроводы, пока хозяйничал в его шее. 

– Можешь остаться без пальцев, – спокойно предупредил Тарн. Теперь он говорил, а губы не шевелились, и это производило странное впечатление. Обычно, когда фейсплейт закрыт, об этом как-то не задумываешься... 

Фарма замер, глядя на поблескивающие маслом щупы и думая совсем не о них. Вернее, не только о них. У мехов, чей лицевой щиток – не интегрированная деталь, а съемная защита, вокалайзер, как правило, устроен так, что для корректной модуляции звуков приходится двигать губами, иначе речь теряет внятность. Бывают разные травмы, нарушения работы лицевых микросерво, но Тарн одинаково четко мог говорить и так, и так, нисколько не меняя тона или, напротив, играя голосом. На чистоте звучания ограничение артикуляции никак не отражалось. 

Едва ли он установил себе одну только глоссу! Теперь Фарма был почти уверен, что и вокалайзер его – апгрейд, поставленный осознанно и тщательно откалиброванный. С инженерной точки зрения – фантастическое изобретение, но к заложенным Адаптусом талантам отношения не имеющее. 

Любопытно, что заставило Тарна однажды задуматься о столь изощренном, театральном, но эффективном оружии? 

Захваченный профессиональным интересом, Фарма проигнорировал давление на пальцы и даже попробовал пережать один из элементов глоссы. Тот проскользнул между фалангами и заблокировал сустав. Пришлось отказаться от попыток – нельзя позволить, чтобы Тарн повредил ему руки. Руки хирурга – такие, как у Фармы – встречаются один раз на миллион. 

– Я считаю: каким бы ни был интерфейс, перезагрузку должны получить оба, – ему хотелось отвлечь десептикона, и, к сожалению, в голову приходили только прямолинейные способы. 

– Не сейчас. 

Он и правда брезгует! Фарма возмущенно сверкнул оптикой. Зря, очень зря. Энергии на полноценный интерфейс автоботу сейчас не хватило бы, но он знал множество способов довести меха до системного экстаза без прямого подключения. Мысль вернуть Тарну перезагрузку навязчиво маячила в мозговом модуле, не отпуская. Все мехи когда-то бывают… слабыми. Открытыми, дрожащими, залитыми хладагентом и маслом, теряющими контроль. Фарма взглянул бы на искру грозного кона в тот миг, когда вырубаются предохранители на пути несущих наслаждение зарядов. Она бы мерцала и плевалась протуберанцами энергии, облизывала жаром внутренние стенки камеры… просилась бы на свободу. 

О, Фарма помог бы ей освободиться. 

Тарн отпустил его и свернул глоссу. Фарма завороженно следил за тем, как она складывается, поблескивая, и исчезает во рту. 

– Я кое-чего заждался. Так что, пожалуй, мне пора. 

Разумеется, он отказал, но вспышку интереса Фарма успел уловить – Тарн не смог четко классифицировать последние его действия, и они явно показались ему любопытными. Продолжая улыбаться и не особенно торопясь, автобот выпрямил спину, скользя по корпусу Тарна кончиками пальцев, от траков к поясу, но потом все-таки поднялся. Он только сейчас заметил, что руки и бедра десептикона залиты его энергоном. Что ж, демонстрация оставила немало следов. И в случае Фармы – не только на корпусе. 

Такие, как Тарн, привыкают к победам. Одна, вторая – и ты думаешь, что раздавить морально достаточно, чтобы чужая искра сама легла в ладонь. 

– Я скоро свяжусь с тобой, – пообещал Тарн. Перспектива должна была привести в ужас, но… 

– Я знаю, – откликнулся Фарма негромко. 

Некоторые мехи – в силу невероятно старых традиций или суеверной глупости – предпочитают не менять броню, а сваривать поврежденные детали. Если потеря не фатальна, деталь отправляется на переплавку, важные же комплектующие обзаводятся множеством шрамов. Иногда, если у сварщика кривые руки или если работа проделана второпях, неровные швы вызывают деформацию брони. Но даже неидеально сваренная, она все равно защищает. 

Фарма сломался. У него не было возможности достойно восстановиться. 

Но однажды он переиграет Тарна. Если нужно быть зверем, чтобы тебя не прикололи и не выставили на обозрение, как редкого инсектоида, Фарма готов принять вызов. И успешнее всех, подсказывали ему знания по кибернетической фауне, выживают хитрые хищники, умеющие маскироваться. 


End file.
